What Ever Happened To Us?
by Ashley-loveorhate
Summary: They were sitting in the main room. Not doing anything… just sitting there. The kids were all playing in Jaedon's room. They weren't even ready to tell the kids about what happened. But I guess I'm starting in the middle, aren't I? Well, Lets start from the beginning, shall we?
1. Just the Beginning

I do not own Winx Club! Please R&R! J

They were sitting in the main room. Not doing anything… just sitting there. The kids were all playing in Jaedon's room. They weren't even ready to tell the kids about what happened. But I guess I'm starting in the middle, aren't I? Well, Lets start from the beginning, shall we?

My name is Ava. I am the walls, the ground, the trees, but most of all, I am the voice of a very special book. The book of the past, the present, and the future. Today, I'm going to tell you the story of the Winx club, the day it all went down, when they got their hearts broken to the present.

It was 7 years ago… Or 7 years 1 months and 19 days to be exact. It was the night of the Red Fountain ball. It was the one night per year that everyone dreamed of! It was right in the middle of the school year, kinda like a 'after semester party'. The Winx and the Specialists were drunk, someone slipped it into the punch. With the right kind of alcohol and a very… Intimate? Special? Very… Interesting! Yes, Interesting! Night, anything can happen. Of course they were only drunk! It was just an accident! But, whatever. Lets go to the day, the day that everything went bad…

No POV

The girls walked into the nurses office. After being sick all morning, all they wanted to do is figure out what was wrong with them. Why, for the past 2 months, have the girls been having weird mood swings, very odd food cravings, and worst of all, barfing every morning. Stella was also gaining weight and knowing her, that was freaking her out. Nurse Aba asked if there was any possibility that they were all pregnant, but they all said that they didn't think so. Nurse Aba had them take pregnancy tests anyway.

Nurse Aba walked back into the room.

"Do you know what is wrong with us, Miss. Aba?" asked Tecna

"Well girls, I do, but I think that we should discuss this with Miss. Faragonda." Miss. Aba

They all walked into Miss. Faragonda's office, and Faragonda was visibly upset with the Winx.

"Have a seat girls." Faragonda said calmly

"Is something wrong Miss. Faragonda?" Flora said in a nervous tone.

"Girls, Miss. Aba has given me the results of your pregnancy test and… Well, I'll let Miss. Aba explain."

"Girls…" Miss. Aba started, "Your pregnancy test has come back positive"

"WHAT?!" all the girls said in unison.

"This can't be!" said Musa

"There is no way!" Bloom yelled.

"No, this can't be!" Flora stated.

"It's illogical!" said Tecna while on her PDA

"Your joking… Right?" Layla said still shocked at what she heard.

"OMG! A mini MEEEEEE!" Stella said in a happy tone.

"SHUT UP STELLA!" yelled Flora. Everyone was shocked at this because that was unusual for her to do.

"And there goes one of her mood swings" Musa said in a sarcastic tone.

"Girls, with you being pregnant, I feel it is too dangerous to be here. If the Trix find that you are pregnant, then that could be very bad. I suggest you go and tell the boys while Greselda and I find somewhere where you can go and yet be safe." Faragonda said.

"Miss. Faragonda…" Bloom said hesitant.

"Yes, Bloom."

"Are you mad at us?" Musa added.

"I'm not mad. Just disappointed that my star pupils let this happen. But I am not ashamed because of this happening. I will help you to your best interest." Faragonda said with a reassuring smile.

The Winx Club and Faragonda group hugged and the girls went off to tell the boys the exciting news.

The girls skipped off into the forest and headed to Red Fountain to tell their boyfriends about the news. They weren't for sure how the boys were going to take it, but they were too happy to think of the boys' reaction.


	2. What just happened?

I do not won Winx Club! R&R Please! :)

The girls went into the woods, the only thing that seprated Aflea and Fountain, they took the long walk because they didn't know how using magic would effect their kids. They got to the entrence to the Red fountain school.

"Well…" said Bloom with a sigh

"I guess…" Stella added

"It's now or never ladies…" Layla said with a nervous sigh.

Bloom reached for the doorknob to the main lunchroom, that's where they would be this time of day, she pushed it open and saw a sight that she and the other girls would never want to see in their lifetime.

They saw the boys… MAKING OUT with other girls! Stella couldn't help herself…

"What the HELL!" Stella screamed.

All the girls had a horrified look on their faces. They turned white, just like they had just seen ghosts or a murder just happen right in front of them.

"It's not what it looks like, Bloom!" said Sky as he pushed the girl off of him.

" Well, ladies…" Flora started, "I think we should let the guys return to their moments…" Flora finished with tears flowing down her checks.

"Flora, I swear, its like what it looks like!" Helia screamed as she ran out the door. Bloom and Stella following close to the heart broken nature fairy. The boys were running twards their girlfriends when a magical wall appeared in front of them.

"Musa! Put the sound barrier down! NOW!" Riven screamed.

"You don't own me anymore, Riven! Have a nice life…" Musa said with tear streaming down her face and hurt in her eyes.

Her, Tecna, and Layla ran out leaving the wall up between them and their now Ex-boyfriends. The girls flew back to Alfea. They were worried that Musa's magic wouldn't last long enough for them to get to Alfea by walking or even running. They flew as fast as they could. They just wanted to get off the planet and leave forever. They got back to Alfea.

"Girls, what's the matter?" Miss. Faragonda said with a worried look on her face. She could tell that something was wrong by the girl's red, puffy cheeks.

"They cheated…" Tecna said, sniffleing.

"Miss. Faragonda, we just want to get out of here…" Flora whispered.

"Okay my dear…" with that, Faragonda opened a portal to Solaria. Miss Faragonda had already contacted Stella's parents, and the maids had already gotten all of the girls's stuff. Stella's parents decieded that they were going to take in the girls with open arms.

"Before you go girls," Miss. Faragonda started, "I figure that you don't want the boys to know the real reason your leaving Alfea. So I will tell them your on a mission. Your mission is to have healthy babies, write me every 2 years, and in 7 years, you may come back. NOT A DAY BEFORE! Do you understand?"

"Yes, we do Miss. Faragonda…" Stella said sadly.

"Thank you so much Miss. F!" said Musa.

Each of the girls gave her a hug and left through the portal to Solaria. Right after the portal closed and disappeared, the boys ran through the gates of Alfea,

"Miss. F! Have you seen the girls?!" Riven asked while panting.

"I'm so sorry boys…" Miss Faragonda said and turned away.

"Sorry for what?" Nabu asked.

"The girls have just gone on a very dangerous mission, and not even I know when they will return…"

"What?!" all the boys pretty much screamed.

"Why didn't you have us go with them?!" Timmy pretty much screamed.

"They must do this mission alone, Timmy." Faragonda said. She said it with such coldness that the boys were taken back.

"Where did they go?" Brandon asked coldly.

"They have asked me not to give any details on their mission. Now, if you don't mind, I think that you guys should get going, I have much work to do." With that, Miss Faragonda walked twards her office and the guys left on their hover bikes.


	3. Dear Miss Faragonda,

I do not own Winx Club! R&R Please! :)

: 6 years, 12 months, 22 days later:

_Dear Miss. Faragonda,_

_We just got your letter today, are you sure its ok for us to come back? Well, I guess you know what's good for us. I cant believe its almost been 7 years when we left Alfea! And us going through 9 months of pain… wow! Well, to recap._

_Stella was first to have her kid, she named her Sabrina. It took her FOREVER to pick a name. anyway, she is 6 (well, all the kids are), she had long brown hair like her dads, her eyes like her mother, and loves to shop and wont stop talking! I guess we all know that she belongs to Stella!_

_Next came me, Musa. I had a set of twins, a boy and a girl. I named the boy River. He has short, spikey, navy blue hair like mine, his dad's eyes and a mixture of our personalities. The girl is named Rachel. She had long, magenta hair with navy blue tips. Like her brother, she has a mixture of Riven and I's personalities. They both love music._

_Then came Layla. She had a baby boy named Jaedon. He is a wizard, like his father. He has Nabu's hair and Layla's eyes. He has more of Nabu's personality. He is very protective of the group of kids. Layla's and my kids were only 20 minutes apart._

_Next was Tecna. She had twins also, a girl and a boy. The girl's name is Kiki. She has Timmy's color of hair with Tecna's color of hair at the roots. She is so smart! The boy is Stephan. He also has Timmy's color hair, but he keeps his grown out so he can put it in a mohawk. He is also very smart. They have both parents personalities. Except Stephan has an easier time talking to the laides. Timmy was never good at that._

_Next came Flora, who had a girl. Her name is Keria. She is a lot like both her mother and father. She loves art! She had beautiful paintings all around her room. She also has plants all over the place. She just loves nature! She has Flora's honey colored hair on top, but underneath, she has Helia's blue hair. She has deep gray eyes like Helia, but has Flora's natural tan. She is so calm and peaceful._

_And last but not least came Bloom. She also and twins. A boy and a girl. The boy is named Shawn, he looks just like Sky except for his eyes which are just like Bloom's and a few strawberry red streaks in his hair. But for his personality, he is JUST LIKE SKY! The girl is named Brea, she is just like Bloom except for her eyes which look like Sky's and a few blonde streaks in her hair. She has a personality just like Bloom's. _

_Well, there's not much or to say. I guess we will see you in 8 days… I sent a picture of all of us!_

_Love,_

_ Musa, Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Layla, and Stella._


	4. 8 Days

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! PLEASE R&R! :)**

Miss. Faragonda just looked at the picture that was in her hand. The children looked so much like their parents. Griselda walked in.

"So, those are the Winx's children…" she said as she took the picture Faragonda just handed her and smiled.

"Yes, they are coming back in 8 days." Faragonda said with a worried look on her face.

"And the boys do not know yet?"

"No, but Saliden knows…"

"Miss. Faragonda, how does he-" Griselda was asking before she got cut off by Miss. Faragonda.

"I told him. It is in the best interest of the girls. But the boys do not know, and I asked Saliden to keep it a secret. The girls need to tell the boys, not us."

"But Faragonda! With the new evil, and the girls coming back in 8 days…"

"Yes, Griselda, I know."

:::MEANWHILE:::

"How long has it been since they went on that mission?" asked Sky

"8 Days until 7 years." Timmy answered

All the boys were hanging out in Timmy's room. After they graduated from Red Fountain, they stayed in Magix just in case the Winx ever came back.

Riven became the self-defense trainer. He mostly worked with the seniors scene he had a lot of anger to get out and was too harsh to the freshman.

Timmy became Red Fountain's mechanic and teacher of the technology classes.

Nabu became the instructor for the wizards of Red Fountain. That way Red Fountain could accept magical students.

Sky and Brandon went back to Sky's home planet so he could train to become the king. But they both have apartments in Magix for the Red Fountain school year only. They teach how important it is to have trust in your fighting partner.

And last but not least, Helia. Since he is a pacifist, he teaches students on how to fight the villain without hurting them.

"7 years…" Helia sighed.

"I can't believe it…" Riven said with no emotion what so ever. Not even the sound of pain or sorrow. Ever since Musa left, no music was in his soul. He just went into a deep depression. He became more to himself then he had ever been before.

All of them had been depressed since the girls left. They had asked Miss. Faragonda to tell them where they went, but she refused to tell them. All that she told them was that the mission would last long, and she didn't know for sure if the girls were even going to come back. Saldein saw that they were depressed, so he really piled on the missions to keep their minds off of the girls. Helia knew that he knew something, I mean Saldein is his uncle, Helia has known him for too long. So when Helia asked his uncle what happened to the Winx, Saldein quickly changed the subject.

Only 8 days until seven years… this should be fun…

So are you enjoying this story so far. Well, as the book of the past, present, and future ,I hope you are!


	5. Changing Faces

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! PLEASE R&R!**

Stella-_ Sabrina_

Musa- _River_, _Rachel_

Flora- _Keria_

Tecna- _Kiki_, _Stephan_

Bloom- _Shawn_, _Brea_

Layla- _Jaedon_

:::8Days Later:::

Musa's POV

7 years. 7 whole years scince we've been in Magix. 7 years since we've seen Alfea. We spent the last 8 days packing all the things from Stella's palace and then used shrinking spells to make all the luggage smaller. After Stella had her baby, she had a weird craving for shopping. I'm really nervous to go back to Magix. We are just about to leave. Miss. Faragonda said it would be best if we transported ourselves to the forest between Alfea and Red Fountain and walk back to Alfea from there. Layla suggested that, since we really don't want to see "them" , we should change our looks. The kids could stay the same, but we had to change, names and looks. It took us a while to explain to the kids why we had to do this but I think we got it through their heads when we told them if they didn't do what we, their mothers, said then they would have to go on a shopping trip with Stel. They promised that they would do what ever we said.

After changing our looks and names, this is how it ended up:

I have a magenta hair style that is long and curly, but I kept my eyes. My new name is Mikayla.

Bloom has a blonde hair style that was to her sholders and was straight. Her eyes are deep dark blue. Her new name is Brittany.

Stella's hair is light brown with lots of blonde highlights, her eyes are deep brown. Her new name is Sasha.

Flora has Helia's color of hair. It's to her back in length, and is wavey. She said she'll usally wear it up in a ponytail. Her eyes are a dark green. Her new name is Fae.

Tecna's hair is bright orange and looks just like Stella's used to be. Her eyes are golden. Her new name is Tina.

Layla kept her eyes, but her hair is sort to her shoulders and layered. It has purple highlights. Her new name is Lulu.

We didn't change our face structures for the sake of our kids. It's now or never…

NO POV

Stella opened a portal which all the girls and their kids walked into. They landed in the woods and started walking towards Alfea. Their plan was that when they got to Alfea, that they would teleport their bags to their room. The Winx and kids were having a peaceful walk when they heard engines revving behind them, coming their way. In that moment, the Winx's worst fear was realized.


	6. The Suprise That Wasn't Needed!

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! PLEASE R&R!**

_**BEFORE I GET TO THE STORY, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED: **__Popstar Lily, LinpheaFlower, winxclubflora, Bearsws, AishaNabuFan, NadeshikoLove1224, and last but never least, rkolover6! Thanks You Guys!_

Stella-_ Sabrina_

Musa- _River_, _Rachel_

Flora- _Keria_

Tecna- _Kiki_, _Stephan_

Bloom- _Shawn_, _Brea_

Layla- _Jaedon_

:::In the woods:::

The engines were getting closer behind them. The kids wanted to stop to check out what was coming because it sounded cool. The Winx told them to just keep their heads forward and keep walking. They also reminded their kids that you DON'T talk to strangers. The engines then stopped behind them, and they heard someone shouting.

"Hey, do you ladies need a ride?" asked Sky.

Of course… it just had to be the Specialists… right? Flora talked before any of the other girls could get a ride word out of their mouth,

"No, thank you. We are just going to enjoy this walk! But thanks for asking!" it pained her to see Helia again. After what he did to her, she just wanted to go up to him and kiss him… then violently punch him in the face til' his nose broke.

"You ladies look familiar…" stated Helia.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" Stella said in a surprisingly calm tone.

The Winx and their kids kept walking.

"Suite yourselves I guess." Said Nabu. And with that, the Specialists hopped on their leva bikes and rode off.

Bloom stopped and said, "their headed to Alfea…"

"I'm going to transport us there. Kids, huddle together!" Stella said

With that, they landed in Miss. Faragonda's office.

"We don't have time to explain! It's us, the Winx. But right now, its Sasha, Lulu, Brittany, Tina, Fae, and Mikayla! Kids, remember, don't talk to strangers" Stella said, out of breath. The Winx took a seat and their kids stood next to them or one of them sat on their mothers lap.

"Wait, ladies, why do you want be to call you those names?" Miss. F asked.

"The Specialists are on their way and they don't know we are here." Flora said.

"And we sure as hell don't want them to know!" Layla added.

And with that, Nabu, Helia, Sky, Brandon, Timmy, and Riven walked into Miss. Faragonda's office.

"Miss. Faragonda we-" Timmy started, but he cut himself off when he saw the girls.

"Didn't we just see you in the forest?" Brandon asked.

"I don't recall… do you ladies?" Bloom said in a innocent voice. The girls shook their head no.

"I think you right Brittany, I don't remember ever seeing you in my life." Said Flora. After that she then gave them the cold shoulder.

"Boys, I'm kinda in the middle of something… can this wait?" Miss. F asked in a harsh tone.

"No! It has been 7 years since the Winx disappeared, and we DEMAND that you tell us where they went for their mission!" Shouted Sky.

"I told you boys, that confidential…" Miss. Faragonda said sitting in her chair.

"But-" Timmy started, but got cut off.

"Now, if that is all you boys wanted, please get out of my office." Miss. F said, "Now, ladies, who are these little ones?"

"Well…" Tecna started but then got cut off by a loud outburst from Timmy,

"IT'S BEEN 7 FREAKING YEARS SINCE YOU'VE SEEN SOME OF ALFEA'S MOST SUCCESSFUL STUDENTS, AND YOU DON'T EVEN WORRY IF THEIR OK?!"

"I thought she asked you to get out of her office!" yelled Layla.

"Don't get into this! You don't even know what we are talking about!" yelled Nabu back.

"Oh, we don't?" Flora yell-asked.

"No, no you don't!" yelled Helia back.

"You're talking about the famous Winx! The ones that left 7 years ago!" Bloom yelled.

"7 years ago today, to be exact! The ones that left on a dangerous mission!" yelled Musa

"The ones that left after you broke their hearts! See! We know what we are talking about!" Tecna added.

:::Meanwhile:::

"Wow dude, your mom can be a b!tch!" said River

"Yea, so can your mom!" Jeadon said in return.

"Ugh, my mom is gonna have major wrinkle lines after this yelling fight…" said Sabrina

" To tell you the truth, I've never seen my mom yell like this before" Keria said.

"Well, there was that time that Stephan and Shawn went and put all the bubble bath in the bath tube and let it run for half an hour!"Rachel reminded.

"And they said it was for the name of Science!" Kiki added

"It was!" Shawn and Stephan said at the same time.

"Do you think we should do something about this?" Brea asked.

"Yea… Probably." Sabrina said.

"Guys, group huddle!" Keria said. All the kids came and huddled around her. They talked. Then River, Jaedon, Stephan, and Shawn went and asked if Miss. Faragonda would tell them where their rooms are. They then filled her in about the plan.

After getting the "OK" signal from the boys and Miss. Faragonda, the girls put their part of the plan in action. Each one of them turned a chair so the front was facing the fight of words that was going on between their mothers and these men. Then each one stood on one chair.

"On the count of 3… ok?" Said Kiki. Each girl nodded.

"1…2…3!" Shouted Rachel.

Then the five girls started to scream at the top of their lungs. All the parents covered their ears and stopped arguing. It was dead silence.

"FINALLY! YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP!" said Sabrina.

"Sabrina Solaria!" Shouted Stella.

"Miss. Faragonda said that our rooms are ready, so why don't you say goodbye to your little friends and lets LEAVE!" said Keria.

"Little friends? We don't even know who these boys are!" Bloom shouted

Brea tugged on her mom's shirt, "Mom, just be quiet and follow the nice lady."

The guys mouthed to one another, "Mom?" Ok, so the boys had to admit, they just had a fight and didn't even know who these girls were, but they were hot…

Miss. Faragonda, the kids, then their mothers walked out of the room, leaving the guys to wonder why they knew so much about the Winx Club.

"Here are your rooms!" said Miss. Faragonda as she led the Winx to their old room.


	7. Author's Note! Please Read!

Ok, so here's the problem...

I have semester tests coming up! :(

Ik, it sucks!

So, I have some chapters done and I'm gonna try uplaoding them all tonight. Then it's goodbye FanFic until testing is done!

I'm really sorry guys! ;(


	8. Looks Like We're Moving In!

**I DO NOT WON WINX CLUB! PLEASE R&R! :)**

Stella-_ Sabrina_

Musa- _River_, _Rachel_

Flora- _Keria_

Tecna- _Kiki_, _Stephan_

Bloom- _Shawn_, _Brea_

Layla- _Jaedon_

They walked into the Winx's old room. It looked that same, but had two new bedrooms and two new bath rooms. It was bigger too, though it didn't look it on the outside.

"Wow, mom, this was your old bedroom?"asked Kiki

"Yup, this was our old dorm room!" answered Tecna.

"wow" all the kids said in unison.

The kids all looked around their new home. The Winx still had their old room arrangements, the boys got the room with the 4 beds in it. It was a navy blue. Jaedon choose the bed with the black sheets. Shawn choose the one next to that, that had dark orange-yellow sheets on it. Stephan choose the one next to that one, the bed had really dark purple sheets on it. And last, but not least, was River's bed, which had maroon sheets on them. They choose the bathroom that had the same color of walls as their bedroom.

The girl's room was a magenta. It had five beds. Sabrina chose the bed with yellow sheets. Keria's bed was next to Sabrina's. Her bed has light pink sheets on it. Kiki's was next, her bed has lime green sheets on it. Rachel's was next. It had bright red sheets on it. Last was Brea's bed, her sheets were orange.

After choosing the beds the kids wanted, their names appeared over the top of them. Stella had teleported the luggage to the room and the kids put it away. The girls were in their new room,

"wow" Said Rachel

"What?" asked Keria

"I have sonic hearing, remember? And those men are yelling at Miss. Faragonda… that was her name, wasn't it?" Rachel replied

"Yea, but what are they talking about?" asked Brea

"Didn't they mention something about some chick called the Winx?" said Kiki

"Oh, Yea!" said Keria, remembering them saying that stuff before they broke up the fight.

"The Winx? Why does that sound so familiar?" Brea said, turning away from the group waundering where she's seen that name before.

"Here, let me look it up." Said Kiki with a smile. She pulled out her computer.

"Hey, isn't that your moms? Rachel asked.

"Yea, so?" Kiki replied.

"well, wont she be mad if she finds out you have it?" asked Brea.

"What she doesn't know wont hurt her! Plus, I told her that it 'accidently' fell into the pool when she left it on the table." Kiki answered with a smirk.

"Didn't she look in the pool? You know… to find the damage?" asked Sabrina

"No, I told her that a guard had already took it." Kiki answered.

"Wow, she's a better lier then I am!" Sabrina said surprised.

"Here it is! The famously known Winx Club leaves on so called 'dangerous trip' while new evil arises in Magix!" Kiki read off the computer.

"That's where I saw that name! It was on the T.V. this morning in my mom's room! I think it said that they went on a trip 7 years ago and hasn't come back yet!" Brea said.

"It also says that they were fairies that went here, to Alfea!" Kiki also read, not looking up from her computer.

"Hey! Our moms came her to Alfea! We should ask them!" Keria exclaimed.

"I think we should tell the boys what we found." Sabrina said.

"I think that's the smartest thing I have ever heard Sabrina say in, like, ever…" Rachel said with a shocked look on her face.

"Thanks… HEY!" said Sabrina. The other girls burst out laughing.

They went and told the boys about what they found out.

"So you think we should ask our moms about the 'Winx Club'? why do we care about them?" asked River

"Because it has been 7 years since anyone has seen them, and we're almost 7! Doesn't that seen a little weird to you, butt head?" Rachel said

"Hey!" River yelled.

"Shhhhhhhh!" said Keria

"Okay, so I'll admit, it does sound a little suspicious, but if our moms were the Winx, don't you think that they would of told us about that by now?" Shawn asked.

"Unless they ment to keep it a secret" answered back Kiki

"So are we going to ask our moms or what?" Sabrina asked

"They've been in Aunt Bloo-" started Jaedon

"You mean Aunt Brittany…" corrected Stephan

"Yea, Aunt Brittany's room ever since we've gotten here." Continued Jaedon

"Then why don't we sneak out and ask Miss. Faragonda?" Keria asked

"OMG! Did Keria just suggest that we do something without her parents knowing?! Catch me! I think I'm gonna faint!" Sabrina said and dramatically fainted on her bed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I agree with Keria!" said Kiki

"Kiki too!? What is the world coming too!?" Sabrina said, then dramatically fainted… again.

"ok, then we agree, we sneak out of her and go ask Miss. Faragonda about the Winx Club." Keria said

"But when?" Asked Jaedon.

"How about now?" asked Shawn.

"Yea, now would be a good time since our moms are distracted!" Stephan said.

With that they all ran out of the room without making a peep.


	9. Reveling

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! PLEASE R&R!**

Stella-_ Sabrina_

Musa- _River_, _Rachel_

Flora- _Keria_

Tecna- _Kiki_, _Stephan_

Bloom- _Shawn_, _Brea_

Layla- _Jaedon_

Once the kids got out of the dorm room, they made a quiet journey to Miss. Faragonda's office. They heard yelling coming from the office from a mile away. They pressed their ears up to the door, and this is what they heard…

"Miss. F! Please tell us where the girls went on their trip! Please!" Said a man's voice

"Miss. Faragonda, they have been gone a long time! Aren't you even worried?" Said another man's voice

"Not one bit! The girls can fend for themselves!" Said Miss. Faragonda

"Miss. Faragonda, its been 7 years! Riven hasn't been the same! He's been meaner then usal!" said yet another man's voice.

"Hey! The love of my life has disappeared! And I'm not the only one that's changed!" Said a man's voice, the kids guessed that, that was the guy named Riven.

"Ok, I agree with him there, Helia has changed a lot too!" said another man's voice.

Then there was silence.

"See?! That wasn't normal Helia silence!" the same man's voice said.

"And what abo-" Started another man, but he was stopped.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I believe that we have some visitors." Said Miss. Faragonda.

Rachel turned to her friends and mouthed, "Uh Oh!"

With that the doors swung wide open to see 6 tall men in the room with Miss. Faragonda at the door.

"May I help you with something, little ones?" Miss. Faragonda said with a reassuring smile.

"Ummmmmm…" started River.

"Uhh, we justwantedtoaskyouaboutsomet hingbutcanseethatyouarebusys owe'lltalklater!ok!byyyeeee!" said Sabrina pulling on Keria's shirt.

With Keria not moving, Keria asked, "We just wanted to know about who the 'Winx Club' are, Miss. Faragonda, I hope I'm not being rude."

"Ok, so first she wanted to sneak out, now she's talking?! What has gotten in to you Keria? Your turning from your mom to my mom with a mix of Aunt Mu-" Sabrina started.

"You mean Aunt Mikayla" corrected Shawn

"Yea!" everyone said giving Sabrina the death glair.

:::Meanwhile:::

Helia's POV

Why does that little girl remind me of Flora so much? I mean aside of looking close to her, and her personality. Wait a second. She kinda resembles me too… and that one resembles Nabu. It cant be… can it? No! the girls disappeared a long time ago! There is no way. But she looks just like Flora… Keria, Keria's her name. I must remember that.

No POV

"Kids! There you are!" yelled 6 mothers coming down the hallway.

"We are so sorry Miss. Faragonda! They kinda snuck out!" Musa explained

"Well, Mikayla, I remember you sneaking past curfew to hang out with your boyfriend."Miss. F reminded Musa.

"Yes, the old days!" Musa couldn't help but blush.

"I see we interrupted a meeting, we'll just take the kids and be on our way." Said Flora.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I would like to have a meeting with all of you, including the boys…"Miss. F said.

"well, we-" started Stella

"No back sass, Sasha!"

Stella rolled her eyes. The Winx and their kids walked into Miss. Faragonda's office.

"Now, the kids were asking about the Winx Club, so I assume that you haven't told them yet" Miss. F continued.

"Told them about what?" Said Riven and River at the same time.

"Dude, not cool." Said River to Riven.

Anyway," Miss. Faragonda started again, "the secret has to come out sometime. Better now, then the future."

"But Miss. Farago-" started Flora.

"Dear, remember, you trusted me, so I'm going to trust you to do the right thing. Now you tell them or I do." Miss. Faragonda shot back with a smile.

Each Winx Club member turned to their kid or kids.

"You guys still remember what we looked like BEFORE we came here, don't you?" Musa asked.

"Of course Aunt Mikayla." Keria answered.

"Keria, my flower, there is no need for the fake names anymore, we are found out." Flora said to Keria with a smile and a wink.

"Wait, does that mean you can turn yourselves into… you again?!" Sabrina asked Stella.

"Of course darling! But after we tell you secret we have been hiding from you for about 7 years now." Replied Stella.

"Now, don't think any different of us, we are still your mothers, but…" Bloom started.

"But… we are very, popular in this dimension." Layla finished.

"And we are a magical group called…" Flora started.

"The Winx Club" Tecna finished.

The room was full of gasps except for the Winx Club and Miss. Faragonda.


	10. Time to Talk Or Maybe Not!

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! PLEASE R&R!**

Stella-_ Sabrina_

Musa- _River_, _Rachel_

Flora- _Keria_

Tecna- _Kiki_, _Stephan_

Bloom- _Shawn_, _Brea_

Layla- _Jaedon_

The girls changed back into their original form.

"Musa?" asked Riven

"Flora?" asked Helia

"Tecna?" asked Timmy

"Layla?" asked Nabu

"Stella?" asked Brandon

"Bloom?" asked Sky

"Woah, Woah, Woah! Hold up!" Said Kiki

"First of all… OMG! MY MOM IS A CELEBRITY! And second of all, how do you dude know our mothers?" Sabrina asked.

"Sabrina Solaria! What have I told you about talking to strangers?!" yelled Stella.

"Complete strangers" Added Musa

"Never even seen these guys in my life" Tecna added to that

"And I hope we never have to again." Layla said with a smirk

"Judging by the way they talked to us earlier, they are total jerks!" Bloom said.

"You mean their like… whats a nice way of saying it… butt heads?" asked Stephan.

"What we mean is that we just met them, and we told you not to talk to strangers. And take it from me, they are strange!" Flora completed.

"This just got REALLY awkward." Kiki said.

"For once in my lifetime, I agree with my sister!" Stephan said in reply to what his sister just said.

"You know what, you kids haven't gotton the proper tour of Alfea, why don't I give it to you while we let your mothers and these men talk." Miss. Faragonda said.

"Can I go?" Jaedon asked Layla.

"Of course, but promise me one thing…" Layla leaned in to whisper into her son's ear, "whatever you do, don't use your powers!"

"Ok, Mom!" Jaedon said and left.

Leaving the Winx to talk to the Specialists for the first time in 7 years. To talk, to talk things out. But that wasn't possible, not after what happened. After the guys broke their hearts. One thing was for sure, they were not going to tell the guys about the kids…

The guys were stuned. The love of their lives were standing there.

"Yo! Riven, take a picture, it'll last longer." Musa said rudly.

"Give it up Musa, their in a shocked state." Tecna stated.

"Maybe we should go unpack more…" Flora said. The girls headed for the door. Before they could get out, Helia and Nabu stood right in front of it.

"Move!" said Layla in a serious voice.

"You've been gone for seven years and you don't even want to talk?" asked Nabu.

"Nope, not really!" yelled Stella.

Then a crash came through the window in Miss. Faragonda's office. There stood two figures clearing up in the dirt of the crash.

"Haha! I told you they would be here!" said the man figure.

"Oh shut up, John!" yelled the women.

"What the hell!" Yelled all the girls at once.

"Their here, get ready to fight guys" stated Sky

"I have the stone!" Helia added

"The stone?" asked the man

"Oh, NO! they have the stone of kjfksnbiorhjgkshjdfjihgisjdf ighsui" the women said as she and the man flew away. No one could understand what she called the stone, but whatever it was, they were afraid of it.


	11. Mommy! Wake Up!

**I DO NOT WON WINX CLUB! PLEASE R&R!**

Stella-_ Sabrina_

Musa- _River_, _Rachel_

Flora- _Keria_

Tecna- _Kiki_, _Stephan_

Bloom- _Shawn_, _Brea_

Layla- _Jaedon_

.:: Meanwhile::.

"Miss. Faragonda, who were those men?" River asked.

"I believe your mothers told you…" Miss. Faragonda answered.

"Their strangers?! Uh, I don't think so!" Sabrina yelled.

"Shut up Sabrina!" the group yelled back. for being Stella's daughter, she had a loud mouth.

"What I'm trying to say is that our mom's didn't treat them like strangers. Like Jaedon, remember when you, me, Shawn, Brea, and River got lost in the mall and Rachel and Keria went to go get help." Sabrina asked.

"Of course, and those strangers tried to help us, but when my mom got there…" Jaedon said as he remembered that memory.

"She beat them up to the point where they were grown men and went home crying." River said with a laugh in his voice.

"Exactly! You would think that our moms would beat those strangers up when they tried giving us a lift here, but no, we kept walking, which means our moms must of known those men!" Sabrina stated.

"Miss. Faragonda, are you SURE our moms didn't know who they were." Rachel asked.

"Well, Um-" Miss. Faragonda started, but she got cut off by the loud yelling and crashing sounds coming from her office.

"MOM!" all the kids screamed.

They ran into Miss. Faragonda's office. They found the room compleatley destroyed! The Winx had fainted and the boys were talking about some stone and then two other figures flew away. Each kid ran to their mother. They put their mother's head in their lap, or laps in the twins case, and were talking to them.

.::With Sabrina::.

"Mom? MOM?! Wake up!" Sabrina shouted.

"Mom, please!" Sabrina pleaded. 'Oh, wait, I have an idea" she thought in her head.

"OMG! I BROKE A NAIL!" Sabrina shouted. With that, Stella woke up with a jump.

"OH MY GOSH! LET ME SEE!" said Stella taking her daughter's hand, inspecting her nails.

"MOM!" Sabrina yelled and embraced her mother in a hug.

.:: With Rachel and River::.

"What do we do?!" Rachel asked her brother.

"I don't know! The only thing I'm good at is using a sward!" River replied.

"I'm good at slapping people! I didn't take Aunt Flora's medicine class in homeschooling!" Yelled Rachel.

"You have such a temper!" Yelled River

"SO DO YOU!"screamed Rachel back

"SHUT UP!" Screamed River back

"Dude, we must get that from our dad." Rachel said with a giggle

After mentioning their father, Musa shot up, "DON'T YOU DARE EVER TALK ABOUT YOUR FATHER!" She yelled in a harsh tone.

"It's good to have you back mom!" River said as he and Rachel hugged their mother and smiled.

.:: With Keria::.

"Mommy?" Keria said gently as she stroked her mother's hair.

"Mom? Can you hear me?" She said as she started to cry.

"GOD! Whoever did this is damn lucky that I'm a pacifist!" Keria said, not really yelled, but loud enough for Flora, Bloom, Brea, and Shawn to hear. Bloom and Flora awoke at the same time.

"KERIA LYPHENIA!" Flora shouted.

"Mommy!" Keria shouted in return.

Bloom looked at her kids, "Did Keria just cuss?" she asked her kids.

"I think so…" Shawn replied. Then they all group hugged.

.:: With Kiki and Stephen::.

"Ok, so according to my hand held," Stephan started, "she should wake up in…"

"3" Kiki said

"2"

"1"

"Ugh, what happened?" Tecna started to get up.

"Told you." Stephan said to Kiki

"Whatever!" Kiki replied.

They then group hugged.

.:: Last but not least, Jaedon::.

"Ok, so I could do a healing spell, but she said not to us my powers… what could I do?! Ummmm…" Jaedon put his hand over Layla's head.

"Mr. are you about to use your powers?!" Layla awoke.

"No, I just thought" Jaedon started, but was interrupted by his mother hugging him to death.

While this was going on, Miss. Faragonda was asking the Specialists questions, but the guys weren't really paying attention to Miss. F, they were paying attention to the girls and their kids.

.:: Nabu's thoughts::.

Wow, that kid… the kid with Layla… I feel like I have a connection with him… Not just any connection, but a magical connection. His name is Jaedon… I must remember that.

.:: End of Nabu's thoughts::.

No POV

They were just standing there, in Miss. Faragonda's now destroyed office. Each winx was holding their child's hand.

"Who were those people?" asked Stella.

"Girls, there is something I have been needing to tell you…" Miss. Faragonda started, "I think the boys should take the kids so you and I can talk alone."

"That IS NOT going to happen any time soon!" Bloom said as she raised her voice.

"Bloom…" Miss F started

"She said no, and for once, I agree with her." Flora said.

"Very Well…" Faragonda sighed. Miss. Faragonda did an undo spell, and the office turned clean and as it was before. The girls had a seat. The boys, well I cant really describe what they were doing… or even thinking in matter of fact. They were, confused, shocked, hurt, happy, sad, mad, glad, disappointed, hot and cold, yes and no, up and down, wrong and right, left and right… Wait a sec… Did I just go all Katy Perry on this FanFic? Well, what can I say, that's what the boys felt, and that also is the song I'm listening to, too…. *Awkward Silence*

Any who!

Miss. Faragonda and the Winx talked for 3 hours. In summary, this is all they talked about:

There is a new evil in Magix. They go by the names John and Abbe. They have been waiting for the Winx Club to come back for years. They are very powerful because they are half wizard and half which. They are full of anger which helps generate dark magic.

"But why are they coming after us?" asked Layla. After 3 hours of talking, the kids got bored and went over to the far corner of Miss. Faragonda's office. They were playing a game of truth or dare. All the boys couldn't help but look at the kids.

"Because, you are apparently the main power sources of their experiment." Answered Faragonda.

"What Experiment?" asked Flora.

"We haven't been able to answer that yet." Miss. Faragonda said with a sorry sigh. "We have sent the boys on many missions to figure out what they are up to."

"And what? They fail?" added Musa. After she said that, Riven smirked. Same old Musa.

"Saliden and I have talked, and we feel it's the best that you live with the boys. They can protect you." Miss. Faragonda said.

"Um, No thank you. We can protect ourselves." Tecna said.

"The boys have special stones, that protect you from dark magic. You will need to have their protection." Miss. Faragonda explained.

"Then just give us the stones." Layla said with attitude.

"If you have the stones, if will weaken you power." Miss. F stated

"How?" asked Stella. Miss. Faragonda whispered to the girls.

"You all are keeping a dark secret…"she said pointing to the kids. The guys looked at her funny. They couldn't hear what she was saying, but they knew that the kids were involved. They haven't gotten to talk to the girls since they showed up, but they wanted to. They just wanted to hold their girl in their arms again.


	12. This Should Be Fun

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! PLEASE R&R!**

Stella-_ Sabrina_

Musa- _River_, _Rachel_

Flora- _Keria_

Tecna- _Kiki_, _Stephan_

Bloom- _Shawn_, _Brea_

Layla- _Jaedon_

"Really Miss. Faragonda, there is no need for us to stay with these…" Flora started

"Butt Heads?" River asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yea… lets go with that." Stella said.

"But there is! And you cant argue with me!" Miss. F stated

"But-" Bloom started

"You are ok with that, aren't you boys?" Miss. Faragonda asked the guys.

"Um. Yea…" Sky answered.

They all received death glares from the girls.

"Then it is decided! I Know all the boys have extra rooms in their apartments. And you will stay. You boys are to watch the girls 24/7. Understand?" Miss Faragonda asked.

"Yes." Answered Helia.

"Fine! But I'm staying with Nabu" Stella said.

"I'm staying with Helia!" Tecna stated

"I'll stay with Sky" Flora said

"I call Timmy!" Bloom said

"I guess I'll stay with Brandon." Musa said.

"And I guess that leaves me with Riven." Said Layla.

"What?" all the boys said at once.

"You heard us!" Bloom said in a voice that made it sound like she didn't care.

"No, no, no. you know who you are paired up with!" Miss. Faragonda said.

"But Miss. F, we didn't get to pick what we were doing, so don't we get to pick who were paired up with?" Musa asked in an innocent voice.

"Let me think… NO!" Miss. F said.

"Kids…" said Stella, gridding her teeth.

"Yea Mom?" asked Sabrina

"Pack your things… We're moving…" Bloom said in a 'giving up' tone.

"Ok, what ever floats your boat" River said in a cranky tone.

"River!" Musa said.

"Oh shit River, your moms mad!" said Jaedon

"You mind letting me borrow some of that wiz-kjafkjdfajkdjfajkldfjnnun" River started to say, but he was cut off by Jaedon covering his mouth with his hand.

"I think we'll go pack now…" Said Rachel dragging her brother out of the office.

The kids headed to their rooms and packed, and Miss. Faragonda left to go take care of "work" which was just an excuse for leaving the guys and girls alone to talk.

"So…" Started Brandon.

"Shut up, no one care what you have to say." Stella said before he could get another word out.

"Hey! You don't have to be rude! Who are the ones taking care of you?" Riven said sticking up for Brandon.

"Well, I wanted to stay with Brandon and I believe Stella wanted to stay with Nabu." Musa said.

"Where have you girls been the last 7 years?" Helia said very calmly.

"On a mission, which is none of your business!" Flora answered.

"But it is our business, you are our girlfriends, or were at least." Timmy said.

"Lets get two things straight… one, we are your ex's second of all, if the kids ask, we don't know you at all." Tecna said visually pissed off.

"Ex's when did it come to that?" Sky asked Bloom.

"When we cau-" Bloom started, she didn't get to finish when the kids walked in.

"We're ready…" Said River.

"Dude, seriously, what is your problem?" Shawn asked.

"He's probably mad cuz he hasn't gotten to use his sward in forever. He likes to act cool so he can impress Keria." Stephan added.

"SHUT UP!" River yelled while taking out his phantom blade. It was identical to Riven's.

"River! Put that away!" Yelled Rachel. "Remember what happened last time you didn't listen?"

"Dude, I'd put the sward away…" Jaedon said while keeping an eye on Rachel.

"Plus, you and Keria would never fit. You have a temper and she's a pacifist!" Shawn said patting River's shoulder.

"Oh, believe me, it's possible!" Kiki and Brea said at the same time. They then high-fived each other.

Keria's face turned bright red, "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"Love is in the air!" Sabrina said

"Hey, I might be a pacifist, but I'm not afraid to slap you into next year!" Keria said. She ran towards Sabrina, but River held her back.

"It's ok." River said, and then kissed her on the cheek. Keria turned bright red.

"L-O-V-E! Someone catch me!" Sabrina said and pretended to faint into Brea's arms.

"Hey, hey, hey! No PDA!" Musa and Flora yelled at the same time. They went and Flora picked up Keria and Musa picked up River.

"Here, hold this, would you?" Musa said as she handed River to Riven.

"Um…" Riven started but didn't finish cuz Musa shoved River into his arms.

"Dude, this is NOT cool!" River said.

"Are we ready to go?" Layla asked Nabu, and not in a nice way, either.

"Sure…" Nabu replied. 'This should be fun' he thought.


	13. A Need to Find Out

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! Please R&R!**

* * *

Stella-_ Sabrina_

Musa- _River_, _Rachel_

Flora- _Keria_

Tecna- _Kiki_, _Stephan_

Bloom- _Shawn_, _Brea_

Layla- _Jaedon_

The Specialists and Winx with their kids got to the apartment building. The boys had a whole floor to themselves thanks to Sky's dad. The rooms were pretty much all the same. 3 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room with a flat screen TV, one bathroom, and a dining room in the kitchen. (I'm not going into detail, only because I think it's good for readers to use their own imagination.)

And, of course, the girls had to stay with the people they despised the most… the Winx followed their ex-boyfriend to their apartment, and behind the Winx were their kid(s). this is what happened…

* * *

.:: Layla::.

"So this is where you, like, live?" Jaedon asked.

"Yup…" Nabu replied.

"And we're supposed to live here?" Jaedon asked

"Hey, I was the one who asked to stay with Riven!" Layla shrugged had she looked at her son.

Nabu sighed, "Here are the spare bedrooms."

"Aww! Sweet! I totally call this one!" Jaedon exclaimed.

"Ok, Jay, then I'll take this one." Layla sighed as she pointed to the bedroom… right across from Nabu's.

"Ok, then why don't you two get settled!" Nabu said while trying to act happy.

Jaedon had already gone into his room, so Layla took the chance to talk to Nabu.

"Listen, he's my son, my responsibility, I don't want him knowing anything about us? Got it?" Layla said with a scowl, then she went to her new room.

* * *

.::Bloom::.

"Ok, here we are!" said Sky as he unlocked the door.

"Sweet!" Brea said with a smile.

"I CALL MY OWN ROOM!" exclaimed Shawn.

"Ok, Whatever." Brea said

"I haven't had my own room since, well, I never had one I guess…" Shawn said with a wondering look on his face.

"I'll share a room with you sweety." Bloom said to Brea.

"Kay Kay" Brea said.

"Your Aunt Stella has been teaching you text talk again, hasn't she?" Bloom asked.

"IDK" said Brea.

"I'll take that as a yes." Bloom said rolling her eyes.

The kids went into their rooms, and Bloom was heading there when Sky grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Bloom." Sky said with a small smile.

"What?" Bloom asked in a harsh tone. There was hurt in her eyes.

"I see hurt when I look at you. What did I do so I can make it up?" Sky asked.

"Sky… Not remembering what you did, that just shows that you don't really care…" Bloom started.

"Mom!" yelled Brea from their room.

"Now, if you excuse me." Bloom said in a hurt tone. She turned and walked to her and her daughter's new room.

* * *

.:: Tecna::.

"Woah, this place is high tec!" Said Kiki with a smile on her face.

"It's like a smart house." Stephan said.

"Hey! I've seen that movie, lets hope we don't turn out like that!" Kiki said with a cringe.

"Ok, so here are the two spare bedrooms." Said Timmy. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Tecna. He hadn't seen her in so long that he had forgotten her true beauty.

Of course Tecna knew that Timmy was looking at her, she could feel his eyes on her all the way from Alfea to here. She didn't know what to say, all she knew was that Timmy was smart. Maybe even too smart for his own good, she knew that her and the Winx needed to get out of there, and fast. Timmy would be the first one to figure out who the kids belonged to. It was only time.

* * *

.::Flora::.

"Here we are, my humble abode." Helia said with a smile as he unlock the door to his apartment.

The apartment had lots of paintings, Flora guessed that Helia had made them himself because before the whole "Pregnancy" thing went down, Helia told Flora he hated having paintings that other artists have painted. He only really wanted his own.

"Wow… All these paintings are really pretty!" Keria said excitedly.

"Thank you." Helia said smiling at the girl.

"You painted all these?" Keria asked.

"Yes… Well except that one over there." Helia pointed to a picture hanging over the T.V. Flora remembered that picture. She painted it for him as a 1 year anniversary gift. It was of 2 roses, one pink one that represented her and a light blue one the represented Helia. They were intertwined. It was supposed to represent them be together forever and ever. Well, look how that went.

Helia was watching Flora look at the painting. She was in a trance of some sort, after a couple more seconds, she snapped out of it and swallowed hard.

"That is so pretty!" Keria said, "Who painted it?"

Before Helia could answer, Flora spoke,

"Umm. Sweety, why don't you pick a room and start unpacking then we can go see what your aunts are up to." She said with a fake-like smile.

"Okay mommy!" Keria said happily and ran to the room she wanted.

When Keria was away far enough that she would not hear, Helia said,

"Flora, Wha-" he started, but didn't finish.

"Helia, I'm thankful that you are letting us stay here, but like I said at Alfea, I don't know you… At all." Flora said. After, saying what she had to say, she gave Helia the cold shoulder. Helia liked it better when Flora was all nicey-nicey.

* * *

.::Musa::.

"I can't believe you have a crush on Keria!" Musa said as they were walking to Riven's apartment.

"I can! When you and the others were out, mommy, we did karaoke and he sang "Boyfriend" by Justin Bieber to her!" Rachel said while walking backwards.

"I did not!" River said.

"Oh, but you did!" Rachel replied.

"Just shut up!" River said.

"Yup! That's just like you River! You put up those walls and hate talking about your feelings!" Rachel stated. River didn't reply. The whole time Musa was thinking about how much she saw Riven in her kids. Riven was the snoopy type, so she knew she had to be careful. That way he wouldn't find out who the kids really were…

* * *

.::Stella::.

"Mom…" Sabrina said.

"Yeeeeesssss?" Stella said looking at her daughter while walking behind Brandon to his apartment.

"Seriously, we're in Magix! When are we going shopping!?" Sabrina asked.

Brandon couldn't help but chuckle. Yup, that was Stella's daughter alright.

"ASAP dawling!" Stella smiled and looked at her daughter.

Brandon opened the door to his apartment. And of course, the first thing that comes out of Sabrina's mouth is… "This place needs a serious make-over!"

"This is going to be…. Interesting…" Brandon thought to himself.

All the boys knew that they needed to find out what they did to hurt the girls… and it WASN'T going to be easy!

* * *

_**Hey guys! I'm done with tests and now it's winter break! I just wanted to say some things: Thanks to all of those who are reviewing on this stories! you see, the more reviews i get, the more i wanna write! It's a win-win sorta thing! lol!**_

_**And: I have a poll on my profile that asks if I should continue this story, it's up to you! So go Vote!**_

_**~Ashes~**_


	14. A Clue?

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! PLEASE R&R! :) **

* * *

The girls knew that they had to have some way of communication while they were staying with the Specialists. They knew that they couldn't verbally talk, the boys would be with them 24/7 and listening to every word they would say! So what else to do then to make an internet chat room. Tecna spent most of the night making up usernames and passwords that didn't exceed Stella's IQ... Here's what they were:

Tecna- nErdyT143

Layla- SassySporter730

Musa- musicalMUSE129

Flora- FeistyFlower184

Stella- SPARKLES!112

Bloom- FireNice896

It took her a while to make up everything, but she did! And all without Timmy even knowing! While their kids were still unpacking, they logged on…

nErdyT143: Ok girls, we need to get out of here, and fast!

FeistyFlower184: I agree! The boys are smarter, they'll figure out who the kids are sometime soon I'm afraid.

SassySporter730: Nabu will figure out Jaedon's powers sometime! He and Jaedon share the same power!

FrieNice896: We know. But how?

SPARKLES!122: I have an idea! Why don't we just run?!

musicalMUSE129: Or… we could chill here, then when the boys trust us just enough, we do something daring… like running away!

nErdyT143: I think that's logical..

FireNice896: I think we can all agree with that plan.

FeistyFlower184: So, we have to live with these jerks?

musicalMUSE129: As much as I hate to say it… yes…

With that everyone logged off. It was going to be a long time til the guys would trust them, and they knew it!

.::With Flora::.

Flora shut her lap top that she brought with her from Solaria. She had to somehow gain Heila's trust. She knew that Helia was very clear on the fact that Flora didn't even want to know Helia. She was sure that he wanted to fix things with her but he didn't remember what he did, come to think of it, Flora didn't think that any of the boys knew what they did. She let out a sigh.

"Mommy?" Keria said shyly, standing at the door of Flora's room.

"Come in, sweetie. What do you need?" Flora responded.

"Ummm. Well I was just wondering if we could go to Aunt Stella and Sabrina's room and chill. I already asked Sabrina and Stella said it was ok… so can I go?" Keria asked.

"Of course sweetie, you go ahead, I'll catch up with you later." Flora said with yet another sigh.

"Ok." Keria said with a bright smile on her face. Keria left. Flora was still unpacking .

"Ugh!" She said as she fell onto the bed and looked up to the ceiling.

"Ugh?" Helia asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Yes, Ugh!" Flora responded. Helia smiled that smile that Flora fell in love with. It made Flora weak. "What?!" she asked.

"What ever did happen to us, Flora?" Helia asked.

"I don't understand what your asking Helia…" Flora said in return giving him the cold shoulder.

"I mean what did I do? Your not the kind of girl to hold a grudge for a long time without there being a good reason. Flora, I waited 7 years for you, I need to know." Helia said with a serious expression on his face.

"I don't think that I have to explain anything to you, Helia…" Flora said without moving. She was looking out the window, which was on the opposite side of the room. So in other words, her back was facing Helia.

"Oh, but I think you should. If you don't want to talk about that, then do tell me… Who is your daughter's father?" Helia asked.

"That is none of your concern…" Flora stated.

"Are you sure about that?" Helia asked. He stopped leaning against the door frame and walked towards Flora. He turned Flora around and looked into her eyes. Flora was getting weak at the knees. Seeing Helia, especially this close, she saw every feature in his face. His eyes were still that amazing color of gray-blue. They just stood there and looked at each other for a few seconds. Flora couldn't take it anymore, tears started to form in her eyes and she looked to the ground.

"Um… I'm supposed to meet Keria in Stella's room." Flora said. She got away from Helia and went out the door. Leaving Helia standing there in complete distraught. He has never looked into Flora's eyes and seen so much hurt in his life… His Flora had been gone for 7 years and all he wants if for her to be happy again.

.::In the meantime::.

Everyone was getting settled into their new homes for the time being. The kids settled in great, but their mothers weren't very happy with where they were placed.

Musa was chillin in the home she had to live in until Riven trusted her enough to make a run for it. She had left to go meet Stella and Flora in Stella's room. That was leaving Riven with Rachel and River. Riven was just sitting at the table in the dining room reading the paper when River and Rachel came in auguring.

"Seriously, just admit it!" Rachel said

"Why should i?" River asked

"Because!" Rachel replied.

"Because why? Why are you getting into my love life?!" River asked

"Because I read Mommy's diary! And we don't want to end up like her and dad! That's why!" Rachel yelled.

"Wait… you know who your father is?" Riven asked.

"I wish!" Rachel said.

"But you just said…" Riven started.

"It explained him. It never had his real name. Mama threw that diary in the river when we were born. They were trying to erase any proof of who are dads are. All I know is that he's 'self-centered, pig, jerk, dude who didn't want to tell what he felt or feels, heartless, playa'! At least that's what moms dairy said. I think that's how River will turn out. Mom is ALWAYS saying how we are like half of our dad." Rachel explained.

"But I wont turn out like that, whoever my dad is better run cuz when I meet him, I'll kill him for hurting mom! A guy like that is not my real father!" River said in a 'matter of factly' tone, he also crossed his arms.

" wow…" was all Riven could say. The kids went back to River's room and argued about how he should just tell Keria and ask her out.

"Musa use to call me those things all the time… Does that mean…" Riven said, "It cant be… But, its got to be a clue, and when I get my hands on the guy that hurt my Musa… I'll rip his head off…" Riven finished before going to his paper.


	15. Yup This Should Be Fun (Scarcasm)

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! PLEASE R&R! **

* * *

.:: Tecna's POV::.

Our plan was to all meet up in Stella's room to talk about our plan. Before I left, Timmy was trying to get me to tell him what he did so he could fix what ever he did. It sounds like all the guys want to know what they did to break our hearts. We have already agreed to not fall for them again, but it's really hard not to. These boyish men are the fathers to our kids, the ones us the Winx club fell in love with. But we really couldn't think of that right now, I mean really? We have to worry about falling in love with the men who we loved, worry about the kid's safety and hope they don't find out who their fathers are, and on top of all that? We have to worry about two villains named John and Abbe! Seriously? I thought we got away with all of this when we got preggers. You know, all the crime fighting? Yea, but apparently not… We were talking about how if we just got one of the Boy's protection stones, we could just use it! No matter what Mrs. Faragonda said, at the moment, that was our plan. We would first find out where one or two of the guys were hiding their part of the stone, then take it, then change our looks again, then escape to wherever the dimension takes us. And the real mission is to do it all without the kids knowing a thing about their fathers. Yup… this should be fun…

.::No POV::.

The girls were constructing their plan, but what they didn't know is that the boys were making a plan of their own.

.::Timmy's POV::.

The guys and I were making a plan to get the girls back. The plan was simple so far, first we would gain the girl's trust, then somehow get them to tell us what we did to break their heart cuz honestly we don't remember, then find out who the kids' fathers are and beat them up. And lastly, get the girls to stay with us because we all agreed that they are the love of our life and we cant risk losing them again. We'll take the kids in as our own and help raise them! Anything to keep the girls staying with us. This was gonna take a while… Yup… this should be fun…

.::No POV::.

Even the kids had their own plan in the making! I mean come on people!

.::Shawn's POV::.

All us kids got together in Sabrina's room. It was the only place we had left! The guys were in the living room, our moms were in Stella's room, so this was a last resort sorta thing. I didn't agree into coming in here cuz Sabrina wears way too much perfume! She smells like she took a bath in 7 different flavors of ice cream for gosh sakes! I fell bad for that guy that they are staying with… what was his name? Brendon? Braken? Braken?! What kind of name is that? Oh wait! It's Brandon! Yea, I feel bad for him. He'll be smelling like girl for the rest of his life! Poor dude… Anyway, us kids made a plan to figure out who our dads are! We already know that our moms know the guys some how, they aren't very good at lying. We would ask the guys how they knew mom. Then we ask them if they know who our dads are. And if that doesn't work, we bug our moms out of their minds until they tell us themselves. The plan seems pretty solid if you ask me! Yup… this should be fun! :)

.:: No POV::.

Now was to just put the plans into action!

* * *

**Hey readers! I felt really good today so I gave you 2 chapters insted of 1. I haven't really been into writing cuz of friend problems. You know, they say that the best relationship advice giver is the single one in your friend circle... Sadly, Im forever alone. (when your single, you get a lot of time to watch romantic-comedies, and read FF) I got into trouble cuz I told my friend (before Christmas) that I think that her boyfriend was cheating cuz of the behavior he had. Well she got mad at that and we weren't friends... Ok... So I get a phone call today saying that she and her friend went to the market to see him kissing another girl and when confronted... Well, lets just say that he got slapped twice, by two different girls in one day... So as I'm writing this I have a crying girl crying on my sholder... And a mission to go cut a guys "baby making" parts off, so SEE YA LATER! XD**

**(P.S. I'm not joking about that last part...) (-_-)**


	16. Spill the Secret?

**IDO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! PLEASE R&R! :)**

* * *

**.:: 2weeks later::. **

There were no other attacks from John and Abbe. It was quite strange. Things between the girls and guys were getting more awkward, and the kids nagging on about how they wanna know who their fathers are was getting on the girls last nerves. They knew that they couldn't just tell the kids that the men that they have been living with were their fathers, that would make the Winx look like the bad guys in this situation. The Girls were slowly gaining the guy's trust. The guys tried their best to figure out who the fathers of the Winx children are; the winx refuse to tell them anything. And the saddest thing about all of it was that even tho they didn't want to admit it, the Winx were once again falling in love with the specialists. Even tho they were, falling back into love, they had to keep their eye on the prize and that was finding at least two of the stones then escaping to another planet all without the kids finding out who their fathers were. Everyone had gathered into Sky's apartment and were just talking when the kids finally decided that this would be the perfect time to come out with the question that they have been wondering this whole time.

"Listen up!" Rachel yelled to get everyone's attention.

"We have a very important question to ask." Said Keria

" ok, what is it sweetie?" Flora asked as she turned to her daughter.

"We want to know who our REAL fathers are!" River said.

"How long do you expect us to believe that a bird brought us to you?" Asked Brea

The girls took a quick look at each other wondering what they should say about the kids question. The boys were of course watching this because they wanted to also figure out who the kids dads were.

" We'll tell you when your old enough to take the truth. We've told you that before kids." Tecna answered.

"Then When will we be old enough?" Asks Kiki

"Just when you are." Answered Stella

"Which would be at the age of...?" Sabrina said in a question

"When we feel that the time is right." Musa replied.

"Why don't you just tell the kids who their fathers are already? They really want to know, so why put them through that torture of not knowing?" Nabu asked.

" I don't think you were included into this conversation!" Layla

Yelled.

"But for the sake of your protection, we feel that it might be good to know!" Brandon said. He wasn't yelling but he was close.

"You know what?! Fine! If you wanna know who their dads are so bad, I'll tell you who they are! Their..." Flora started yelling, but did she ever get to finish? Tune in next chapter!

* * *

**_My friend would like to thank those who supported her, especially winxclubflora! Your comment made her laugh! She is still broken hearted, but we got to meet the girl he cheated on with! Her name is Taylor! Her friend and I started talking last night after we both had people crying at our houses! And her friend found me! I've never met them before, but Lyssa said she had... Apparently he told her that Taylor was his cousin. So we are having a sleepover tonight to make them feel better! Hopefully it works out having a sleepover with people you barely know... Wish me luck!_**


	17. Another Attack (AKA) Romantic Spills

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! PLEASE R&R! :)**

* * *

Before Flora even got the chance to tell the kids who their fathers are, the new evil named John and Abbe came through the window and glass went everywhere.

"Ahhh, yes the famous Winx." Abbe said.

Now getting a closer look of the two villains.

Abbe was about the same height as the Winx. She had very dark black hair. It was about as black as black could get. She was really pale, she had white eyes. (Reference Layla's eyes when she lost her sight) Her lips were blood red, she had on a blood red tube top, black very tight mini skirt, blood red leggings, and black heels with a red flame design. She also wore black arm bands that went from her wrist to her elbow. This is what Stella would call a fashion no-no.

John was about ½ inch shorter then Brandon. He had a dark blue mo-hawk with black tips. He was also very pale and had the same eyes as Abbe. He was wearing a black tux with a blood red tie. He was also wearing blood red dress shoes. This would also be a fashion no-no!

"There wearing the same colors?! And who wears a tux to a kidnapping?!" Stella asked.

"Apparently, I do!" John screamed and shot a laser at Stella.

"Stella!" Brandon yelled, he was relieved when he saw that she dogged it.

"Helia! We need to get the girls in a safe spot!" Sky shouted. Helia nodded and took Flora's had to guide her and the other Winx to his apartment. There goes Flora's legs again, getting all weak at even the slightest touch of him. Once they all to his apartment, Helia went right to the picture that she had painted him so long ago. he took it off the wall and when he did, it reviled a safe. Helia didn't think that anyone was watching because they were checking if all their kids were ok, but Flora was. She say the combination to the lock that guarded the safe. 43, then two times to the right to land on 19 and back to 43. He opened the safe and there reviled the stone. He took it out, shut the safe, and put the picture back on the wall. Flora knew that he was going to turn around again so she started talking to Keria to make it seem like she didn't see anything. Helia walked over to Flora who was the only Winx girl still standing, he took her wrist and opened her hand gently, like only Helia could. He placed the stone in her hand and then closed her hand as gently as he opened it. She looked to his eyes, to see a longing for them to be together. There was also guilt in his beautiful eyes. Guilt for whatever he had done to her. He looked away, let go of her hand, and headed for the door with a phantom blade in his hand. Flora knew that Helia never used a blade unless the enemy was dangerous. Even though he nor she ever said a word, she understood completely. Flora held the stone in her hand tightly. When she looked at it, she noticed that it was glowing, it also had a black string on it. It was just long enough to put over her head and wear it as a necklace. Helia must of done that when he was going on his missions. She slipped it on and went to the other girls to talk.

When the Winx got together, they didn't want their kids to worry, so they told them to go to Keria's room and play. They acted as if nothing had happened for the sake of their kids. When their kids were safely in Keria's room, they started talking.

"Helia had a blade…" Flora said looking at the ground as if ashamed.

"That must mean John and Abbe are more dangerous then we thought." Musa managed to add on. All the girls were worried about their Exes… they knew that they hurt them, but they couldn't help but to fall in love with them again.

About 20 minutes passed and the girls hadn't said a thing. They were just pacing around the room like a bunch on lunatics.

"Where are the boys…?!" Tecna asked in a worried tone.

"I haven't heard a peap from the apartment they were fighting in since we got into here." Bloom stated.

"Maybe we should go see if they need back up." Layla said getting very nervous.

" But they said-" Musa started but then the boys came through the door.

"BRANDON!" Stella managed to yell. And went to go hug Brandon. She did, and she knew how much he wanted to hug her back. She then let go. He hissed in pain. All the boys looked hurt.

"Are you guys ok?" Nabu asked as he looked at Layla.

"Are we ok? Yea, but are you?" Layla said as she got up and put Nabu's arm over her shoulder, she could tell that his leg was hurt.

"yea, we're fine."Timmy said as he tried to mange to look not hurt.

"What happened to John and Abbe?" Bloom asked.

"They fled after losing the fight. My apartment is destroyed" Sky said.

"I'll just do a reverse spell on it. Everything will be as good as new." Bloom said in reply.

After talking for a little longer, the kids, girls, and guys went to their respective apartment. Stella was in Brandon's apartment. Sabrina had already taken a shower and was fast asleep. Stella told Brandon that he should go take a shower first to clean up from the fight, that everyone had decided to go to Saliden and Faragonda about in the morning. But being Brandon, he insisted that Stella go first. She took a quick shower so Brandon could get cleaned up. She had seen the blood on the back of his shirt before he went to go shower. Stella asked about it, but all he said was that it was a LITTLE scratch. She didn't worry about it. She sat in the living room in her P.J.s. They were orange sweat pants with a pink tank top that just hardly showed her bellybutton and pink bunny slippers. She was listening to the water run while reading a fashion magazine. After a good 15 minutes, Stella heard the water shut off. A couple minutes later, Brandon stepped out… IN ONLY A TOWEL PEOPLE! Stella could only feel her cheeks redin.

"Oh, hey I thought you went to bed." Brandon said walking towards Stella.

Stella stood up and said, "Yea, actually I'm just about to."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Brandon said and turned around, he was heading for his bedroom when Stella saw the HUGE scratch on his back.

"Oh my God, Brandon!" Stella exclaimed.

"What?" Brandon said confused.

"That is NOT a little scratch!" Stella said while heading for the bathroom to get disinfect liquid and cotton balls.

"Stella, its not a big deal!" Brandon told Stella.

"Yes it is Brandon!" Stella said in reply. Stella pushed him to the kitchen stool and sat him down. She dunked the cotton ball into the liquid and began rubbing the disinfectant on the scratch. Brandon hissed at the stinging.

"Oh, man up!" Stella said with a smile. With that, Brandon whipped around and took Stella by the waist and held her close. He held her head to his chest. Not forcing, but gentle. Stella didn't complain, at all. She missed how her head perfectly fit into his chest.

"Stella, I've really, really missed you. PLEASE remind me what I did wrong so I can make it up. Please tell me who Sabrina's dad is so I can go whoop his ass! I will raise Sabrina as my own, I just want you to tell me!" Brandon pleaded with Stella. Stella enjoyed 3 more seconds of this wonderful feeling .

She then got loose from his grip, and looked at him, then said, "You will find out someday. I don't want to hurt you."

"But Stella you-" He started, but then she shushed him.

"It's for your own good, Bran. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Stella said. She then walked off and disappeared into her bedroom, leaving Brandon confused. What did she mean.

* * *

He didn't know, but let's all admit it! We did! Right?! If you didn't let me help. Brandon asked for Stella to tell him who Sabrina's father was, so he could beat him up. BRANDON is Sabrina's father. Which would mean he would have to beat himself up… :/


	18. I Know You Lie! (Tell Me?)

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! PLEASE R&R!**

* * *

Stella-_ Sabrina_

Musa- _River_, _Rachel_

Flora- _Keria_

Tecna- _Kiki_, _Stephan_

Bloom- _Shawn_, _Brea_

Layla- _Jaedon_

Sky, Bloom, Brea, and Shawn had just gotten back to their apartment. Sky was right, everything was destroyed! Luckily, Bloom and the girls learned a "UNDO" spell from Stella's mother when she came to visit. With the kids getting their hand on everything and getting food all over the place, it often came in handy.

"Undoes" Bloom muttered while she had her hands to the side. A magical wave was sent through the room and as soon as you knew it, the room was as good as new. Just like Bloom said. Bloom got both of the kids to take a shower. Right after that she put them to bed. She had just put Shawn to bed, she went to her and Brea's room. Brea was having a harder time going to bed, she would talk about these monsters that were either hiding in her closet or under the bed. Bloom assured her that there was no monsters and if there were, she would blast their hineys into the next dimension. Lets just say that Brea wasn't buying it, she knew that her mom was a heavy sleeper. If Brea did get eaten, then her mom would sleep right through it.

"Brea, I promise that you wont get eaten by monsters." Bloom said trying to reassure her daughter.

"But mom! You'll sleep right through it!" Brea said in reply.

"I will not!" Bloom retorted.

"But you will! You are the heaviest sleeper I have ever met! Remember when-" Brea started.

"Ugh, lets not go into 'Remember when' mode!" Bloom said as she was getting impatient.

"You know Brea." Sky said while leaning against the door frame. Bloom hadn't noticed that he was there, "I have a special machine in this apartment that tells me when there is a monster. And last time I checked, here is monster free. But, if there is a real monster in here, I'll know. So I'll come protect you." Sky finished with a smile.

"Really?! See mom, that makes me feel better!" Brea said obviously referring to the thing that Sky had just said.

"Ok hun, now why don't you go to bed?" Bloom said in a giggle.

"Ok" was all Brea said before she started to do that little cute snoring thing that only a six year old can.

Bloom got up after tightly tucking her daughter in. She walked over to Sky who was still leaning on the doorframe to the room.

"Thank you, Sky." Bloom said without looking up at him.

"Bloom can we talk?" Sky asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Sky, I don't know if-" Bloom started, but then she looked up at him. He looked so hopeful that they could talk things out. So why not give him a chance? Bloom stepped out of the room and shut her daughter's door. She once again looked down to the ground and said, "Talk"

"Bloom?" Sky said, in a curious tone, "Why cant you look at me?" he finished.

"Sky, you wouldn't understand. When me and the girls went on that mission, it was more then you think, and we were hurt! Very bad that what you guys did!" Bloom started to yell as a tear left her face.

"Bloom, tell us wha-" Sky once again started again, but was cut short by Bloom.

"Don't even ask for me to tell you what you did, you should know." Bloom said.

"But I don't know what I did! Just tell me already! All of us guys want to know! WE HAVE WAITED 7 YEARS TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS BECAUSE WE LOVED YOU AND WE WERE GONNA ASK YOU GIRLS TO MARRY US!" Sky shouted.

Bloom just stood there.

"That was the key word Sky, you loved us. So that's why you did it… amazing…" Bloom said in a hurt tone and opened the door to her and her daughters room she walked in and shut the door. Leaving Sky in the hallway. He felt stupid for what he just did.

.::Meanwhile, in Timmy's apartment::.

"I cant believe that those guys just got away like that!" Tecna said while bandaging up a cut that Timmy got while in battle. The cut went from his wrist to 5 inches up his arm. The kids were in bed and Timmy and Tecna were sitting in the main room talking and stuff… Stuff? Yea, stuff…

"Timmy, it was very brave of you to protect us like that." Tecna blushed.

"It's all in a days work!" Timmy said trying to act cool… let's just say that it wasn't working.

Tecna had just gotten done patching all of Timmy's wounds.

"Well, I suppose I better get to bed…" Tecna said after a short awkward silence.

"Tecna, who is the kid's father?" Timmy asked. You could see that the expression on his face was serious.

Tecna was just about to do what all the other girls did. She was going to tell him that is was none of his business and walk off, but before she could even get a word out, he said.

"And please don't lie. And take it form me, I can tell when you lie."

Tecna froze in her tracks. She tried moving her legs, but hey just wouldn't move! She knew that Timmy was smart enough to tell when she would lie, but she was surprised that he hadn't figured it out yet.

"Let's just leave the subject at, the person is closer then you think." Tecna managed to say.

"But, Tecn-" Timmy started.

Tecna was at her bedroom door and was about to go when she interrupted Timmy by saying, "Goodnight to you too, Timmy." She knew that she and the rest of the Winx had little time to get two stones and get out of here. Once they knew where the stones were, they would create a plan to escape.

* * *

_**Well, there's that chapter I promised! Sorry, AishaNabuFan! I promise that I'll get your faveorite couple up ASAP! Although, who is your faveorite couple? JK JK! :)**_


	19. Will you sing me that song?

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB OR THE SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE R&R! :)**

* * *

.::Meanwhile, in Riven's apartment::.

.::Riven's POV::.

Why doesn't Musa want to talk to me? She use to be so open about what's bothering her. What happened that she had to change so much?! Well, other then having kids. But she knows that if something was bothering her, she could talk to me! I just wish that I didn't feel so… so… GUILTY! All the other guys have tried to ask the girls what we did, but no one has found out anything. The girls are also acting suspicious…

.::No POV::.

Riven was sitting on the edge of his bed thinking about all these things. Musa and the kids had already gone to bed. Or so he thought, he was running his hands through his magenta colored hair when he heard someone clear their little throat. He looked up to see Rachel leaning against his door frame.

"What cha thinking about?" Rachel asked.

"You talking to me?" Riven asked.

"Well, I sure ain't talking to Einstein now am I?" Rachel said in a teasing manner.

"Just tell me what you want." Riven said in a cold manner.

"What I want, well there's a lot! I want a unicorn and a vampire boyfriend and a-" Rachel started.

"What does that have to do with me?" Riven asked.

"You didn't let me finish… I want to know what's bothering you." Rachel said.

"Nothing is bothering me…" Riven said. He then stood up and walked to the door to where Rachel was standing. He towered over her. Then continued to say, "Is that all little person?"

"Umm… No!" Rachel said. She moved around Riven and sat on his bed.

"What are you doing?!" Riven asked.

"Come sit my friend… I wanna talk." Rachel said as professionally as she while patting the bed which signaled Riven to go sit by her.

"Ok… I'm listening…" Riven said kinda oddly.

" How do you know mom?"She asked without missing a beat. Riven wasn't expecting her to ask him that.

"Umm.. I don't think I do…" Riven said in reply.

"Stop lying, I heard you practicing that song you wrote for her! Lets see.." Rachel got up and went to the other side of the bed. Riven didn't understand what she was looking for until Rachel picked up a black notebook and his guitar.

"What do you think your doing?" Riven asked with a smile.

"Sing that song! Please!" Rachel asked using her puppy dog eyes. She handed him the guitar and the notebook.

"No!" Riven responded.

"Pllllllleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee ?!" Rachel bagged.

" No! What is your mom heard me?!" Riven asked.

"Are you kidding? She might have sonic hearing during the day, but at night it turns off! She never knew when Sabrina and I snook out!" Rachel said.

"You did what?" Riven asked.

"I'm not leaving until you sing that song!" Rachel said, starting to get sleepy eyes.

"Will you leave and go to sleep after I do?" Riven asked.

"YEEEESSSS!" Rachel said getting excited.

"Ok, Ok…" Riven said giving up on trying to get Rachel to stop bothering him. Riven started to play the guitar and singing.

* * *

**_"Fall for you" by: Secondhand Serenade_**

**_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_**  
**_Could it be that we have been this way before_**  
**_I know you don't think that I am trying_**  
**_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_**

**_But hold your breath_**  
**_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_**  
**_Over again_**  
**_Don't make me change my mind_**  
**_Or I won't live to see another day_**  
**_I swear it's true_**  
**_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_**  
**_You're impossible to find_**

**_This is not what I intended_**  
**_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_**  
**_You always thought that I was stronger_**  
**_I may have failed_**  
**_But I have loved you from the start_**  
**_Oh_**

**_But hold your breath_**  
**_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_**  
**_Over again_**  
**_Don't make me change my mind_**  
**_Or I won't live to see another day_**  
**_I swear it's true_**  
**_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_**  
**_It's impossible_**

**_So breathe in so deep_**  
**_Breathe me in_**  
**_I'm yours to keep_**  
**_And hold onto your words_**  
**_'Cause talk is cheap_**  
**_And remember me tonight_**  
**_When you're asleep_**

**_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_**  
**_Over again_**  
**_Don't make me change my mind_**  
**_Or I won't live to see another day_**  
**_I swear it's true_**  
**_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_**  
**_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_**  
**_Over again_**  
**_Don't make me change my mind_**  
**_Or I won't live to see another day_**  
**_I swear it's true_**  
**_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_**  
**_You're impossible to find…_**

* * *

Riven finished the song just to find a sleeping little girl sleeping at the end of his bed. She looked to peaceful, just like Musa would. He bridal style picked the little girl up and put her head on his pillow, took the covers from underneath her and put them on top of her. He was walking out of his room when he stopped and turned around to look at Rachel. She looked just like Musa, except a couple of small details. He turned the light out and look to the living room and at the sofa that he would be spending the night on.

* * *

**You asked, and you shall recieve! XD **

**Have a good night everyone!**

**Kisses, Ashley 3**


End file.
